


i got a fat ass!

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anything like proper bc it takes a lot of time, i love being ugly, lapslock, my thought process is too fast and i lose ideas really quick, my work is either, or no proper grammar, so I write really fast, unbeta, uncaptialized, verkwan is deadass a top ship for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: hansol likes a lot of things about seungkwan but his ass might be his favorite





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a real thing that happened at a real fanmeet and it makes me so happy: https://twitter.com/1800svnteen/status/765194105525825537

you could say that hansol was a little bit unpredictable. you could say he was a little wild. but you can't say that this wasn't the most wild thing he has ever done.

seungkwan was flustered at the question that popped up at their fanmeet. 

he waited till the announcer translated it, 

"what do you like most about seungkwan?"

seungkwan thought he'd say his nose because it's cute isn't it? or his humor not to brag but seungkwan is funny and he knows it. or maybe his vocal talents? his cheeks are cute! 

but when hansol pulled seungkwan closer to the front of the stage with a tight grip. he wasn't ready to be this close to fans with a flushed face. 

"uhhhh." hansol says in the mic, "what i like most about seungkwan is..."

seungkwan is quickly flipped backwards to the fans. he hears them yell "everything!" which made him happy. but to his surprise, he jumps almost violently at the hard smack on his butt.

and everybody loses it. the fans, the announcers, even his members. seungkwan couldn't help but laugh loudly at his embarrassment. he hoped his face wasn't blushing too bad he kind of wanted to die! 

seungkwan takes his seat next to hansol, his butt is still tingly. he goes the whole fanmeet thinking of that slap and even on his way back to the hotel.

the two roommates arrive back to their hotel room quietly.

"are you mad at me!?" hansol whines, "hyung!"

seungkwan flops dramatically onto his bed, "i thought i was more than my ass."

"what?"

"you could have said anything else! my nose! my cheeks! my humor! my talent! but you picked my ass! really!?" seungkwan says, "and smacked it!"

hansol laughs to himself as he slips on a hoodie before flopping next to seungkwan. seungkwan can feel hansol staring at him a little too hard and tried not to blush. 

"i could have said my favorite part about you is whenever you kiss me." hansol says softly, "or how you always hold my hand and i claim i hate it but i love it."

"or how cute you are whenever you're nervous or thanking our fans?" hansol suggests, "there's a whole list of things that i like about you." 

seungkwan covers his face in shyness, "can you quit?" 

"but at the time," hansol says 

"what?" seungkwan asks urgently

"your ass just looked really good in those pants and i wanted an excuse to slap it." hansol laughs as he presses a wet kiss to seungkwan's cheek. 

before hansol can run off, seungkwan manages to snag a pillow and hit him clean in the head. 

what did he do to deserve him as a boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> who doesn't love them!


End file.
